battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Hurtful!
Hurtful! is the 23rd episode of Battle for Dream Island. It was released on November 1, 2011. This is the last episode of BFDI that contains a challenge. Plot Before the intro The episode begins with all the contestants being metal after eating the Yoylecake from the previous episode. Firey Speaker Box wanted the TLC to be fixed, as the middle section was torn apart by a spaceship in Episode 21. Flower was reading a book, annoyed by the noise and she threw a bowling ball at him, but he easily dodged it, and it destroyed her Speaker Box instead. A message falls from the sky that says an Announcer Recovery Center will be built soon, as read by Bubble. It was signed by FlykydFly (and yummysimon4). The contestants were then used to fix the TLC with their metal. They were melted in a furnace while debating on who should go first (with Ice Cube added for alloy). After being fixed, the TLC had a bulging body, with the word "LOSER" crudely scribbled on it in red marker. The Firey Speaker Box just spotted that one contestant in TLC is missing, which is Ice Cube. Leafy apologized to Ice Cube before she was sent to TLC. Cake at Stake At Cake at Stake, the original announcer came back from the "Announcer Recovery Center" falling from the sky, popping Bubble. The original announcer came out and thought Firey Speaker Box was an imposter but actually his replacement. A replica of the Firey Speaker said he was his clone, and a few more clones came in, much to the original speaker's discomfort. A green one threw spiky balls uncontrollably, and even a Cheese Orb was in the mix. The cake became the Cheese Orb when the Announcer cut it into 4 pieces. Leafy felt bad that Announcer killed the Cheese Orb, and Firey even stated that the Cheese Orb was his friend. Flower and Firey won immunity last episode so they got cake, and Bubble only received 97 votes and was safe, leaving only Spongy and Leafy. Leafy avoided the axe with 287 votes, while Spongy was then eliminated with a new record of 432 votes. Contest The contest was the previous 22 episodes' challenges combined, one by one: *Episode 1a: Go across the balance beam. *:Flower pushes Firey and Leafy down due to the fact that she "needs MORE space". Firey and Leafy then fall into the water. Firey dies and Leafy continues swimming to another contest. *Episode 1b: Choose a boat and sail across the Goiky Canal. *:Flower is first and chooses the first boat, which is a motor boat. Bubble chooses a boxy boat, waiting for the boat to float to the land. Firey chooses the cardboard boat while Leafy chooses the life boat. *Episode 2: Climb the rock wall. Be careful! There are boxing gloves along the way! *:Flower reaches land, but when she saw the rock wall, she remembered she never did this challenge (because Flower was eliminated at that time), and she says it's unfair. Bubble then arrived at the rock wall with Flower. Meanwhile, Firey is struggling to get back, but Leafy is waiting for him at the boats to help him across. Flower tells Bubble to pick her up to get over the rock wall, but because Bubble denied, Flower popped her. Meanwhile, Leafy was eaten by the sea monster in the sea. When they recovered, they swam though the sea. Leafy saw her original life boat and gave it to Bubble. Meanwhile, Flower tries to get Firey to throw her up by saying the same thing she said to Bubble. Firey also declines, which results in Flower pushing Firey towards the edge of the island. Leafy saw what was happening and was about to save him but, due to Firey being fire, Leafy burned to death when she came in contact with him, and Firey died because Leafy was unable to save him from falling into the water. Bubble reached the island again, and helped Flower by throwing her up, but Flower gets hit by a boxing glove that popped out of the rock wall. Leafy lets Firey ride on her while she swims, because he can't swim. But, Flower, who was sent through the air by the boxing glove, knocked Firey off into the water and he died. While this was happening, Bubble finally climbed the wall and passes on to the next challenge. *Episode 3: Pass the test. *:Bubble attempts the test for the first time, but she fails. Firey jumps to Leafy, while she's also helping Flower get across to the rock wall island. Bubble attempts to do the test again but she fails once again. Firey helps Flower up, and they and cross the wall while Leafy gets hit by a boxing glove, and falls. Firey and Flower pass the test while Bubble fails for the third time. Leafy climbs the wall and helps Bubble to pass the test, as well as passing the test herself. *Episode 4: Make a cake. *:Flower reaches the challenge first, and pulls a clump of dirt out of the ground, and turns that in as her cake. Firey tells her that Coiny is dumb, and to not follow his methods due to the fact that Coiny used the same strategy in "Sweet Tooth". However, she ignores him, and continues on to the next challenge. Firey then wastes time by making an actual cake, instead of taking the easy route. Bubble and Leafy pass the test and put two more pieces of dirt on, leaving Firey there alone. Firey questions what Coiny has done to them. *Episode 5: Go across the bridge. Flower attempts to cross the bridge, but trips on a lump and falls into the ravine below. Everybody else passes the bridge successfully. *Episode 6: Go across three islands. *:Bubble and Leafy jump over the 3 islands. *Episode 7: Solve a jigsaw puzzle. *:Bubble and Leafy jumble their hands over the jigsaw puzzle and complete it. *Episode 8: Run to the tree. *:Bubble and Leafy walk past a tree. *Episode 9: Do the three legged race. *:Leafy and Bubble walk with their legs tied in a knot. *Episode 10: Cry, ski, and do a handstand. *:Bubble and Leafy cry, jump on skis across snow, and do handstands while walking across. *Episode 11: Float across with a balloon. *:Bubble and Leafy float with balloons. *Episode 12: Climb the ladder. *:Bubble and Leafy climb to the top. *Episode 13: Find a red ball. *:Leafy and Bubble speed through the challenges until the red ball contest. Bubble picked a red ball while Leafy picked a maroon ball, which is incorrect, and Leafy is left behind. *Episode 14: Fill the basket with bread and jump over the hurdles. *:Bubble puts bread in a basket, and she jumps over a few hurdles. *Episode 15: Stand on platform above vomit and make a taco. *:Bubble jumps on a platform floating above vomit, and jumps off of it, and fumbles her hands around to make a taco. *Episode 16: Knock down all 10 pins. *:Bubble grabs a bowling ball and throws it at the bowling pins, knocking them down. *Episode 17: Catch 3 Frisbees. *:Bubble catches 3 Frisbees when they were thrown to her. *Episode 18: Don't blink. *:Bubble doesn't do anything but walk to the next challenge. *Episode 19: Ride the unicycle. *:Bubble hops on the unicycle and moves around. *Episode 20: Get in the spaceship and avoid lasers. *:Bubble jumps in a spaceship and maneuvers it to dodge red lasers. *Episode 21: Do the long jump. *:Bubble jumps. *Episode 22 (final challenge): Escape the volcano. *:Bubble arrived first, but everyone else somehow got there a few seconds later. Flower and Firey climb the pole, but Flower accidentally drops one of her petals and Leafy tries to dodge it, but she lands on and accidentally pushes the "delete pole" button. Leafy wonders what the button could mean, and she finds out seconds later when Firey falls. Luckily, Firey can withstand lava so when he falls in the lava below the pole, he survives. However, Flower spilled a bucket of water onto Firey, extinguishing him just before she falls in herself and burns to death. After an argument between Bubble and Leafy about their friendship, Flower kills Leafy by pushing her into the lava. Flower orders Bubble to throw her out of the volcano, but she throws Flower into the lava instead. She then creates a pole, with the "create pole" button, climbs out of the volcano, and wins immunity. Ending Firey lets Leafy know that now that there is an Announcer Recovery Center, and that they can kill the Announcer as much as they want, and he'll still come back to give them Dream Island. A few seconds later, a sugar rush spasm of the four contestants repeatedly killing the Announcer in various ways is shown. * Flower jumps on the Announcer to crush/squash him. * Bubble swallows the Announcer. * Firey just sits there, burning the Announcer. * Leafy smashes the Announcer with a hammer. * Repeated many of times. Results *''Firey'' *''Flower'' *''Leafy'' *'Bubble' *''Italic'' stands for up for elimination, Bold stands for immunity, Italic Crossout means eliminated. Trivia * Leafy's quote "Ice Cube, come on down! You can be in my alloy!" is a parody of her own quote "Ice Cube, come on down! You can be my ally." * Leafy finds a maroon ball during the challenge, a running gag originally done during episode 13. * When Leafy gets angry at Bubble, she had crazy eyes. * When Firey is metal, his flames don't move. This may not be a goof, because he is metal, not fire, at the time. * Despite being popped numerous amount of times in previous challenges, Bubble was only killed once in this challenge(s) deliberately by Flower. * This style of the episodes challenge was used in other object shows (like Inanimate Insanity). * Number of deaths: # Firey: 5 times # Leafy: 4 times # Flower: 4 times # Bubble: 3 times *All of Firey's deaths are caused by Flower. *Starting this episode, viewers could not recommend characters based off of real people or copyrighted characters. * The answers to the test in the Episode Three segment are a reference to Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? * Interestingly, the episode's title, "Hurtful!", is actually said in the previous episode, Don't Pierce My Flesh. However, the opposite is not true. "Don't Pierce My Flesh" is not said in this episode. * Firey became the last male contestant still competing in this episode after Spongy was eliminated. Goofs *The message that falls goes behind Spongy's mouth and eyes, but infront of his body. *At 6:26, there is a blue line in the grass. *Flower didn't burn when Firey sat on her. *At 1:31, the melting metal overlapped the danger line. *As Bubble and Leafy put their clumps of dirt on the "Place Cakes Here" sign, they disappear when Leafy and Bubble do the next challenge. *When Firey and Flower died, there is lava in place of the "Delete Pole" button. Deaths *The Flower Speaker Box was accidentally killed by her own creator with a metal ball. *Bubble, Ice Cube, Firey, Leafy, Spongy, and Flower all melt when they fall in the furnace. *Bubble is popped by the Announcer's recovery center. *The Cheese Orb is sliced to 4 pieces by the Announcer. *Bubble is popped by Flower. *A fish is eaten by a monster, followed by Leafy. *Leafy is burnt by Firey trying to save him. *Firey is extinguished numerous times. *Flower trips over a rock and falls down a gorge. *Flower burns in lava twice. *Leafy burns in lava. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:2011 episodes Category:Post Merge Episodes